


Mistletoe Kisses

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter had been standing there like a pathetic loser for ten minutes now. Standing in his most dapper suit, feeling more anxious than he had been for ages.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Mistletoe Kisses

Peter had been standing there like a pathetic loser for ten minutes now. Standing in his most dapper suit, feeling more anxious than he had been for ages.

It was one of those parties up at Stark's penthouse, where everyone was invited and spent their time drinking and eating like kings. Music was playing loudly, and the lights were turned down. It was Christmas time, which meant that there were decorations hanging from every door, chair and wall. Fairy lights were hanging everywhere, and the place looked very merry indeed.

It was great that Tony had a big penthouse because it was certainly filled with people! It was definitely a fun night! Nat was on bar duty and was handing out her own cocktail creation, 'The Spiked Widow' - which had an ingredient no one could figure out. They were 99.9% sure it wasn't drugs so at least that was good.

Thor had just found out about Christmas Jumpers so he told everyone that they had to wear one or else. Tony was not pleased when he was forced into one too, his was red and gold, with little snowflakes everywhere. Thor's one had a golden retriever on it with a Santa hat, and he was immensely proud of it.

Tony, at this point, was sitting on the couch with Steve. They drank as they watched Peter standing under the doorway, underneath the mistletoe. They sort of pitied him, not having someone to kiss at Christmas and wanting some kind of magic to happen. Steve was adamant that this was Peter waiting for his first kiss. Peter was completely hopeless and sweet, and Tony wondered how long the kid would actually wait for.

There were bets going on around the room as to who he was waiting for. 

Peter looked adorably nervous, tapping his fingers against his leg as he leaned against the wall and looked sad. His brown eyes staring down at the floor.

"Maybe one of us should go up and kiss him?" Steve offered. "Give him a Christmas present."

Tony felt bad for his protegé, he seemed so defeated. He knew that people were taking bets but he refused to take part in it, it didn't seem fair. If Peter found out about it, he didn't want to be in trouble and be the reason he was upset about it. 

"I don't know, he's probably waiting for someone special. Don't want to ruin it for him."

Peter bowed his head and checked his watch. The longer he was standing there, the more everyone was pitying the 19 year old. 

"I'll flip you for it," Steve offered. "Come on, we don't want him sitting and waiting all night."

Tony cleared his throat and gazed down at the penny in Steve's hand. It was probably the best thing to do, anything to help the kid. He was going to get Banner to go over but he looked like he was married to the buffet and happened to not hear him when he asked. 

"Carol… psst… Carol!" Tony got her attention. She spun around and walked up to them. 

"Hey Tony, what's going on?"

"Go kiss Peter before he cries from loneliness." Tony whispered, Steve and Carol both laughed in reply.

"There's no way I'm kissing him. Way too masculine for me, my wife would kill me." She commented before walking away again.

Steve and Tony looked at each other again. Steve held up the coin with a suggestive facial expression. 

"Fine. Tails." Tony replied, flicking his eyes up to Peter again as Steve flipped it. 

"Up you go Stark, kissing time." Steve laughed as he showed the billionaire the coin in his hand. 

Tony sighed, looking at the coin. Great. It was going to have to be him. And he felt bad, because he was sure this was probably Peter's first kiss, and Peter was definitely waiting on a particular person. But watching him look so sad made him feel horrible.

"Fine," he grunted, finishing his scotch and placing it on the table. "I'll kiss him, but if he hits me it's on  _ you _ . Pretty sure the kids not gay and doesn't want his old ass boss hitting on him." Tony said in a cold tone.

He was very unimpressed by all of this. Kissing Peter wasn't supposed to be on the schedule of the day, but if no one else was going to, who better than the person the younger man likes most.

Steve laughed as he moved his legs for Tony to talk passed. "He'll be flattered!"

"He'll hit me with a sexual harassment charge." Tony replied flatly as he then walked across the room to the younger man.

As he approached Peter, he noticed how fucking nervous he was to do this. Everyone was watching them, but Peter hadn't noticed anything that wasn't in his own bubble. Kissing Peter had never come into his mind before, but now it sort of excited him.

"Hey Pete," Tony smiled, stopping to lean against the other side of the door frame. "Are you okay? You've been waiting here for ages."

Peter's eyes glanced up and met his, Tony could swear the younger man was blushing. Peter softly nibbled on the bottom of his lip as he smiled in his cute little way. His big brown eyes looked like they were lighting up again.

"I have," Peter grinned, speaking in a dreamy voice. His eyes were peering into his, making him feel nervous and excited.

"Mr. Stark, the rules of standing under mistletoe is you have to kiss the person you're under it with."

Tony chuckled and looked up, spotting the plant hanging above them. When he looked back at Peter, he noticed the younger man had taken a step closer to him. He felt warmth spreading through his body as Peter stood mere centimetres away. 

"Uhh…" Tony watched Peter's eyes as they looked deep into his. A soft hand slowly placing itself on the side of Tony's face. He noticed how Peter licked his bottom lip. The older man's stomach was going crazy, it was filled with nerves and anticipation. Stark could feel his pulse start to race as they got closer together.

"It's the rules Mr. Stark," Peter leaned up on his tiptoes and whispered against Tony's mouth. 

Seconds later, Peter closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Tony's. Peter's sweet tasting lips began to move over his, softly encouraging Tony to do the same. 

Both of their eyes were shut as Peter leaned in against his body, pressing his chest against that of the muscled man. Tony realised that the kiss was actually really nice, it made him feel like he wanted more.

When the kiss is over, he would probably never get this opportunity again, and for some reason he really wanted to have it again. Tony began to properly kiss back now, mouth opening for Peter, letting his tongue dart out into the other mouth. 

The second Tony did that, Peter moaned.  _ Fuck. _ That moan was attractive, and as if almost on instinct the older man's hands held onto Peter. One hand firmly placed on his waist and the other holding onto the small of his back, pushing him against the door frame behind him.

Peter bit down on his lip and it was the most seductive thing the kid has done. He finally realised that he was kissing his mentee and thought they should probably stop. But he didn't.

Tony found himself moaning into the kiss as he pushed in deeper, getting another moan from Peter. The younger's hands were in his hair, pulling his face down against his.

It wasn't until the other people in the room began to applaud them, that Tony pulled himself away. Their hands were still on each other's body, faces pulling apart, watching the other. Tony suddenly found the younger man incredibly attractive. He had no idea what was going on right now.

Peter was blushing, completely out of breathe, his eyes wide with…  _ arousal?  _ Tony was flushed, embarrassed and slightly confused. He tilted his head and looked to the rest of the room where everyone was standing.

"Woooo!" Banner called out, "Finally!" They were clapping and cheering as Peter nervously giggled. 

"Whaaaat?" Tony took one hand away as he stood next to the younger man, completely bewildered. He peered around the room, each person was ecstatic for them.

"It took you long enough." Peter smiled, skin still red as his head was pulling itself out of dream land. He put his fingers through his hair, brushing the brown curls from his forehead.

"You were waiting… for me?" Tony whispered, trying not to sound too dumbfounded. 

Peter nodded, "Everyone was in on it. I really thought you weren't going to come up." He chuckled nervously.

Tony had no idea what to say, "Uh. So you all… you all wanted me to kiss Peter? Why?"

Thor stepped forward and spoke, "Perhaps we should leave you both alone." He laughed as they all departed back to the party. 

Tony turned to Peter, still shocked about what was happening. "Pete… want to explain?"

Peter was adorable again, his smile growing bigger as he tried to figure out how to explain it. "I uh. I've been trying to find a way to kiss you for the last year." He put his hand on his neck and rubbed it. 

Tony tried to process the information handed to him. "Well, uh…" he thought about how the kiss made him feel and settled on a smile. He peered down at Peter, catching his eyes. He could so kiss him again.

"What took you so long?" He grinned. Peter's entire body was bursting with happiness as he pressed up and kissed the older man again. 

Tony smiled into the kiss and put his hands against Peter's back. 

In that moment, Peter got his wish. It was the perfect Christmas kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
